This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Optical or visual displays are used in a wide variety of applications, including in display panels, display devices, electronic paper, screens, monitors, sensors, and the like. There is a need for low cost, high resolution, switchable optic display components in such optic display devices. In this regard, anisotropic micro-particles and nano-particles can be useful for color or optical applications, where the special properties of the resulting pigments (amphiphilic, controlled pigment shapes, nano-scale design) lead to their usefulness in paints, displays or electronic paper, for example. In various aspects, the present teachings provide optic display devices that incorporate such anisotropic multiphasic/multi-compartment particles, such as biphasic nanoparticles, comprising one or more optically distinct phases that define optic features in the display device according to the present disclosure. The color of the optic feature created by such anisotropic multiphasic particles can be readily and reversibly controlled in the presence of an external force field, such as a magnetic field.